


Alone in a Crowd

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to the Episode "A Hundred Days"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

In a village full of people, he felt alone. It wasn't that they shunned him or didn't speak to him because they did. Even those who were angry with him still spoke to him. Laria probably had a lot to do with that. She welcomed him and expected the others to as well.

It didn't matter how long he worked side by side with them or how his feelings for Laira grew – he missed home. He missed stoic Teal'c. He missed Carter and all her science talk. He missed Daniel and all his idealism. He missed Hammond and the way he fathered them.


End file.
